


Can’t this one just be even?

by ciscoramons



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Tags May Change, World is black and white until you see your soulmate, miki/miko, sirene/amon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoramons/pseuds/ciscoramons
Summary: The brightness of the city is fading, going from vivid crimson to a light rose. He doesn’t have much time. “I need you to remember me, Akira. I need you to remember. I’m Satan, though I take the form of Asuka Ryo to help humans and their worry about who I am. I’ve spent too many lifetimes trying to save you. There’s no colour in my world without you, despite you having seen colour all your life.” Unable to watch as the last colours dissipate. “I need you to remember. Remember that and we’ll be fine.” A light kiss is pressed to a still warm forehead.The world is dismal and lacking colour until you meet your soulmate, and back to grey once they're dead. Ryo is stuck in an endless loop of brightness to dark, though wishes to break the cycle.(And one day, he will.)





	Can’t this one just be even?

The town is falling apart, breaking at the seams as puffs of cement and the creaking of metal bars collapse around the pair of demons that had been entangled mere moments before.

 

There’s blinding colour all around them. Crimson and tangerine of the flames dance in the soft grey of the smoke; smoke laced with sparks of amber that sway on the updraft. The world is ablaze, yet he cannot bring himself to care. Skin burns with the heat of each lick of flame along the city as knees grate along the dusted bronze gravel and he kneels beside his love, yet he cannot bring himself to care for the heat. All he cares to do is encapsulate his loves face with bloodied hands, crystalline tears wiping the deep scarlet that painted the tanned face that was airbrushed with charcoal skin.

 

“Akira,” He rasps, thumb running along paling skin. “Akira, listen to me.” It’s all but a plead, bright blue eyes unable to move from the light caramel of kind eyes.

 

A hand thick with grime reaches up and taints perfect white skin; skin untainted by the harsh of the world around. The skin of a true form that protects the scared human. “You’re beautiful like this.”

 

Unable to help himself, he scoffs a laugh. A laugh so full of fondness it would make even the blackest ice melt. “You’d think I’m beautiful even if I looked like the deception humans think.”

 

From below, his love seems to debate it for a moment, expression weak yet so strong. A true form of Akira Fudo - a man who put all his strength in others and all his weaknesses on himself. “Would it be bad to lie and say no?”

 

For a moment, he can’t decide if Akira is lying to protect his fond expression or if Akira is telling the truth. He settles on the latter, knowing that Akira had never uttered a lie in his life. “Not right now, no.” A shake of his head, small yet there. “I need you to listen. Can you do that? It won’t make sense, but--” For the first time in his life he stutters. “But--  _ Fuck _ \-- I need you to listen to me.”

 

There’s a pang of worry across Akira’s face and he hates it. “Of course, Ryo, of course I’ll listen.”

 

The brightness of the city is fading, going from vivid crimson to a light rose. He doesn’t have much time. “I need you to remember me, Akira. I need you to remember. I’m Satan, though I take the form of Asuka Ryo to help humans and their worry about who I am. I’ve spent too many lifetimes trying to save you. There’s no colour in my world without you, despite you having seen colour all your life.” Unable to watch as the last colours pastelise. “I need you to remember. Remember that and we’ll be fine.” A light kiss to a still warm forehead. “And I need you to promise you will. And promise you’ll remember the most important part.”

 

A soft, barely audible: “I promise.”

 

From where he kissed, he sits up. “The most important part is that I love you.” The world is black and white again when he opens his eyes, a pang of  _ want _ in his stomach.

 

Too many lifetimes have been spent.  


 

Lifetimes starting with an obnoxious blonde haired teen who met an anxious brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, i'd love hear opinions, answer questions or chat!


End file.
